


Love is Here to Stay (even if, baby, I'm not)

by androgenius



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We'll always have tonight. Blainchelcest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Here to Stay (even if, baby, I'm not)

"It'll be fine, Rach. Fun, even, if you manage to take that stick out of your ass," Blaine reassures her, handing the fake to the man at the door. Rachel has yet to shut up about how this isn't going to work, how they're going to get themselves arrested-- "but at least we'd be arrested _together_ ," Blaine had said-- but as it turns out, they actually get in just fine, even despite her continued protests and mentions of _a bad feeling about this_.

"See," Blaine grins as he drags her to the dance floor, Rachel deciding all this smugness to be entirely unbecoming on him even as he twirls her. "I was right."

"That was a _coincidence_!"

"Big brothers are _always_ right."

"-- _there_ you guys are," Rachel can feel the similarly cocky drawl rushing up against her neck as she bristles, not even needing to turn around to see him to know who he is. "And here I thought you were going to stand me up."

"Rach was being difficult--"

"Now _listen here_ , you slimy little weasel," Rachel snaps, turning on her heel to face him as she stabs an accusatory finger into his chest, "if it weren't for _you_ , we wouldn't even _be_ in this seedy shack--"

"I _know_ ," he purrs, almost as though she ought to be grateful.

"-- and honestly, there is _no place_ I wouldn't rather be right now than _here."_

"I'd say it's time for us to buy you a drink," Sebastian grins over her shoulder at Blaine, giving a soft nod. "Loosen you up a bit."

"I don't _need_ you to loosen me up--"

"Come on, Rach," Blaine mutters softly into her ear, the hand at the small of her back too comforting as he leads her to the bar. "I promise I won't let things get out of hand. But would it kill you to have just a _little_ fun before the year is up and I have to leave for Stanford?"

"I--" that stops her, and she offers a terse sigh. "Frankly, it's not _me_ I'm worried about. But... _no_..." So maybe admitting she's wrong isn't exactly her strong suit. "I suppose it wouldn't... _kill_ me..."

"Here," Sebastian grins, pushing a sangria at her. "Hardly even alcoholic."

"I can do better than _that_ ," she snaps at him, grabbing the glass with another pointed glare.

"Oh _really_?" Sebastian rounds her to grab hold of Blaine's shoulders, too touchy for her liking. "And who's designated driver?"

"I am," Rachel cuts in immediately, Blaine throwing her a look as though to accuse her of being a spoilsport.

"Then you'll stick with your sangria, sweetheart."

"I am _not_ your sweeth--"

"-- Rach. Come on. What if Sebastian drove us home?"

"I am _not_ trusting him with anything! I'm not _insane_ , Blaine!"

He offers a gruff sigh, shaking his head at her, making a sharp pang of guilt strike her gut even as Sebastian slides a drink in front of Blaine. " _Relax_. Just because she won't, doesn't mean you can't."

  


&

  


By the time the evening winds to a close, Blaine is more than a little drunk. Not wanting to be a complete spoilsport for her brother, Rachel finally concedes to dancing with the two of them, Sebastian occasionally grinding up against her whenever he's not pushing himself onto Blaine.

Obviously, context is everything.

On the one hand, Blaine is drunk, and has been for most of the evening. On the other, Rachel isn't sure how much can be explained away with alcohol.

She never expected to be turned on by her _brother_ , the way he grabbed hold of her hips to pull her flush against his, the way he whispered in her ear and leaned in to brush his lips on the sensitive skin of her neck.

At the same time, this isn't normal brother behavior, either.

By the time she takes him home, she expects it all to be over-- a strange dream to sleeplessly mull over for hours after and forget about by morning, once the insomnia passes and she finds some rest. 

But it's not. 

She's halfway up her thighs into her pajama bottoms when she hears footsteps behind her, Blaine stilling in her doorway as she tugs her pants up the rest of the way and turns around to face him with a sigh.

"... I'm not drunk. I know what I want."

"You're drunk," she whispers softly, closing her eyes at his words. 

  


&

  


They don't talk about it anymore that night, Rachel putting him to bed, convinced that he's lost his mind. 

But the thoughts do sneak up on her, more than she would care to admit, the sneaking suspicion that he was being entirely honest staying with her and refusing to let go. 

The night their parents leave for Arizona to visit relatives for a weekend, Blaine magically procures the key to the liquor cabinet, smug grin on his face. "Tonight," he beams, holding the key up for her to see, "no one has to be designated driver."

"Blaine, I don't know about this--"

"Rach. Come on. A little fun won't kill you, remember?" She eyes him warily for a long moment as he leans against the liquor cabinet, a small smile playing on his face. "Unless..." he continues smugly, "you'd rather we make more sangrias for you to enjoy--"

"Give me that," she snaps, snatching the key out of his hands decisively.

  


&

  


Occasionally, there's something to be said for snap decisions. 

This is one of those times.

By the time eleven o'clock rolls around, Rachel is more than a little drunk, giggling madly as she rocks back and forth on the porch, alternating between leaning on Blaine and leaning far enough in the other direction that she almost falls over until he tugs her back, making the ice clink happily in her glass from all the jostling.

It's still seventy-five degrees out despite it being the middle of the night, and the bathing suits he suggested only feel like a bad idea when there's a slight chill from the occasional breeze, remedied easily with Blaine's arm around her shoulders. 

He isn't as drunk as she is, she doesn't think, but she's also too drunk to care as to why, and when he winds his fingers into her hair, leans over, and silences her giggles by kissing her, she can't help but kiss him back.

Everything feels a bit hazy, but this makes sense, one clear memory breaking through the lot of them as his tongue finds its way into her mouth and she whimpers, loud.

Her brother is a good kisser-- great, actually-- and after three cosmos, that doesn't seem like that weird of a sentence anymore. 

"Rach--"

"Mmm," she murmurs softly as he pulls back from her, his forefinger gently nudging for her to raise her gaze to his, pleading with her to look at him. 

"I want this. But if you don't-- I'm not doing this against your will. I-- I need to hear you say that you want this, too."

"... I don't know." Her thoughts feel too fuzzy to answer him honestly, and she licks her lips as she shakes her head. "If you had asked me a week ago, I would have said no, but I-I've been thinking about it... way more than I should have been." Clearing her throat, her voice drops softly, quieting. "Way more than a normal sister should."

"I don't understand," he mutters softly, his eyes begging her for a _yes_ or _no_ she isn't sure she can give him, blinking up at him as she feels just the tiniest bit lost in his eyes, in the sounds of the cicadas surrounding them, in the stars that shine as brightly in the sky as they do in their lives.

"... remember the night we spent out here in our sleeping bags? When we renamed... Castor and Pollux... Blaine and Rachel without knowing what we were doing?"

"We were eight," Blaine finishes with a smile as he lifts her hand to kiss the back of it, shaking his head gently, not once taking his eyes off of her even as hers roam over the sky.

"I'm still a virgin," Rachel whispers softly as she looks into his eyes with a slight nod. "And I want my first time to be special. With... a guy who loves me just as much as I love him."

"He loves you more than that," Blaine whispers back, and Rachel nods, smiling a bit sadly as her gaze falls into her lap. 

"You're okay with no one knowing?"

Gently curling his fingers around the back of her neck, Blaine smiles as he leans down to capture her lips with his again, whispering softly against them, " _yes_. You mean more to me than that."

"Yes," she finally breathes, closing her eyes as she nods her response. "Yes, I want to."

"You're sure?"

"Blaine, if you ask me any more, I'm going to hit you," she informs him bluntly as he stands, gathering her into his arms to lift her up, bridal style.

"You know you'll never be able to get away from me once this happens... future suitors of yours, fans, boyfriends-- I'll always be jealous, even when I'll be 2,500 miles away."

"Maybe I'll decide someday that I don't want anyone but you," Rachel sighs even as her fingers play at the nape of his neck, and he shakes his head.

"Don't be silly," he smiles softly, and she falls silent the rest of the way up the stairs, her head leaning gently on his shoulder as her eyes close. He smells good; always has. Like cedarwood and pine and something so distinctly fresh and pure and perfect that she wonders how this hasn't happened before when he lays her down on her bed and reaches for the tie of her top behind her neck. 

"... have you been with a girl before, Blaine?"

Blaine swallows hard, pausing briefly as he looks at her for a long moment before shaking his head. "I haven't, okay? But-- that doesn't mean that I don't know what I'm doing. Or... how to make this good for you. I want you. I'm going to do this right."

There's something so comforting and familiar about doing this with Blaine-- the fact that he already knows that she takes birth control on a daily basis (the fact that she has a cell phone timer set for eight o'clock every evening to remind her to take it) just one of many.

He knows that she used to drink sparkling grape juice in champagne flutes to accompany her impromptu speeches to whomever would listen, how thin the walls are separating her bathroom and his bedroom and how often she masturbates, and that, the first Friday of every month, he always takes her out for vegan banana ice cream.

That now, their bathing suits easily shed and discarded on the floor, he knows exactly how to curl his fingers and how to lap at her clit to have her coming all over his hand as he gives her first one, then two in slow, long strokes as he writhes on the bed.

That he knows to look up at her and remind her that she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, spread out like this on her bed all for him.

That even if no one else finds her beautiful, Blaine knows better. 

She loves him so much more than she can say, and when he slips back up her body, to position himself, whispering in her ear that he's so in love with her that he can hardly see straight, she can't help but whisper it back. 

They move together in slow tandem, shifting smoothly after Blaine gives her plenty of time to adjust to his length.

It's a whole new adventure to embark upon with her brother, better than the tree out back that they pretended for a full month was a pirate ship, better than their grandparents' attic, and better than cuddling up in the same bed after a scary movie.

In a way, this extension of their relationship makes more sense than keeping it platonic, and the soft gasps and whimpers, moans and shudders from them as their eyes close and they become one are the sweetest noises she's ever heard blend together.

It's perfect.

She comes twice before he follows her, clenching around him to draw out his own release, panting softly against her neck as he litters her skin with kisses between erratic gasps.

He stays inside of her for a good five minutes, afraid to move, to change anything between them. 

"I love you," Rachel finally whispers as he pulls out and hands her a wad of tissues to clean herself off, staring at him for a long moment.

"Then at least we'll always have tonight," Blaine whispers back, tugging her close as the blanket settles over them and she buries her face in his shoulder, wishing tonight could never end.


End file.
